Ben Hudson
Benjamin Taylor Hudson is a character associated with the Core party during the Traveler Arc. Hudson is a retired UEF engineer now spacecraft mechanic working for Myles Thompson aboard his ship as the engineer and muscle for his crew. Biography Early Life Hudson was born on Mars as an only child. His mother raised him on good morals which Hudson practiced relentlessly. Due to his lack of siblings he would go out of his way to make friends with all. He excelled in education and was described by teachers as having a bright future ahead of him. However students would often bully Hudson for being overweight. He eventually dedicated a summer to working out and conquering his obesity. He returned to school with an impressive physical build he would consistently maintain. This coupled with his substantial grades invoked great optimism in his personality. He always maintained a "friend to all" personality and sought out the positives in people. Hudson would go on to University and majored in engineering. He graduated with honors and decided to join the UEF Navy. Joining the UEF Hudson enlisted into the UEF Navy and was immediately accepted due to his academic credentials and well built stature. He worked towards training to qualify as an engineer aboard large fleet ships. He accomplished his goal and become an esteemed crew member aboard a variety of ships. At some point throughout his career both his parents would pass away. He once managed to save a frigate from a Ryvik destroyer by successfully repairing a damaged jump drive after all engineers were killed except for him. By repairing the drive the ship was able to make a safe escape from the enemy. This earned him an extensive gallery of medals and commendation. Injury With a full year of service under his belt Hudson earned his keep in the ranks of the UEF. The amount of ships served on had increased exponentially. However Hudson's career would find an abrupt conclusion when his leg was crushed by a large piece of machinery blown out of the wall by an explosion caused by a Ryvik assault on the ship he was stationed on. Soldiers located in the area were able to lift the machine off of Hudson's leg. He fell unconscious and was immediately taken into surgery where the medical staff had to amputate his leg. Meanwhile the ship's crew managed to expel the Ryvik from the ship. Reemerging from unconsciousness with a newly attached prosthetic leg, Hudson's slow recovery granted him time to think about and eventually commit to retiring from the Navy. UEF expenses covered 75% of the medical bills for Hudson's leg. Hudson distributed his remaining credits but was unfortunately unable to pay the entirety of the bills, putting himself in enormous debt. This experience convinced Hudson to become more careful and safe. Hudson still managed to retain his positive outlook on things despite losing a lot in his life. He found this period in his life extremely difficult but still managed to persevere. Meeting Myles After leaving the UEF Hudson decided to embark into space, giving his service as an engineer for hire to various crews. He appreciated working with crews that did more good than bad, but never put it above himself to work for a crew of criminal bounty hunters or smugglers. With every job Hudson deposited his cut into his debt. Because of this he struggled to support himself, bumming refuge off of the crews he worked with. He always fancied the idea of owning his own job some day but accepted this would be a difficult dream to achieve with his current financial status. At some point Hudson would contract with a smuggler named Myles Thompson. Myles would often contract with the UEF to transport cargo among other tasks. Since Myles operated a UEF sanctioned transport ship it featured familiar architecture and machinery Hudson had worked with previously. The two formed a friendly work relationship with Myles as the pilot and Hudson as the engineer. To be continued... Appearance (WIP) Hudson is an African American male towering at 6'5 and weighing 262 lbs. He has brown eyes and short black hair accompanied by a beard and mustache. He has an impressive muscular build he maintains regularly. To be continued... Personality Hudson embodies the good natured man with an optimistic demeanor. Benevolent, open-minded, comforting, and friendly. Hudson refuses to conform to the mentalities most in his position would succumb to. He acknowledges the negatives but attempts to view the positives, believing they out way the prior. During his travels before joining Myles' ship, most considered Hudson's benignity as naivete. Hudson's life philosophies revolve around choosing your own destiny and living life to the fullest. He exudes a laid-back attitude because he accepts that he can't control everything. Despite being a man of compassion and emotion he always maintains a level head on his shoulders. He wishes to act as a supportive figure to others, giving advice and comfort when needed. To be continued... Trivia * Hudson goes by his last name because most professors in school would refer to students by surname. This became accustomed to him. * Hudson's first name, Benjamin, was inspired off of the Thing from Marvel Comics, whose name is Benjamin Grimm. * Hudson's appearance was modeled after Jackson Briggs from the Mortal Kombat series, specifically his Mortal Kombat 11 incarnation, and Roadblock from G.I. Joe: Renegades.